May The Best Team Win
by rubberduckiegirlie
Summary: Jack and Kim are going on tv to compete against two other karate duos! Can they stay till the end and win? Or will something come between them? Rated T just in case Jack/Kim
1. Chapter 1

"Kim, Jack, c'mere a minute?" Rudy yelled over to us sparring, we walked over together.

"Do you know what he wants?" Jack asked curiously,

"Nope… Maybe it's about our sparring? I mean. We both weren't doing our best there.." I replied suggestively, when we got over to Rudy he told us to come into his office and take a seat. He stood up with one leg on the coffee table whilst we sat on the old couch, my hands in my lap.

"Guys, there's the karate competition going on for the next few weeks, it's a voting out competition and there will be a male and female winner. The coach and host there asked me to get my two best pupils and ask them about joining, they'll be two more groups there along with you. And you two will be sharing a room, but at the end of each week someone gets voted out, and if its a draw they spar. The winner stays and the loser leaves, but if your teammate, for example. Jack, lets say Kim got voted out, you could offer to spar the next person with the most votes, and if you win Kim would stay and the other would leave, but if you lost. Kim and you would be leaving? If you get me. I think you can guess why i didn't ask Jerry to do this, it's rather confusing. But i've spoke to both your parents and their fine with it, so what do you say guys? Will you do it?" Rudy pleaded.

I looked over at Jack and he gave me a discreet nod, "Sure Rudy, we'll do it. When do we leave?"

"Tomorrow, after practise today you're going to go home and get clothes for three weeks, however you may be there longer. But you can wash your clothes there, then after you have your stuff, you drop it off here and i'll be giving you some final practise, you'll have dinner here and then i'll give you a pep talk, i've already wrote it up!" Rudy said proudly, holding up a piece of paper, "Then i send you's back to your house. And you meet me here at 7 Am sharp, i'll take you too the train station. And they'll pick you up at the station, and they'll explain the rest! Simple enough guys?"

Jack looked a bit bewildered but i understood, Rudy was right, thank god he didn't ask Jerry to do it, he'd be so confused! And also he's only a yellow belt, i could figure out this was going to be tough competition!

"We're up for that," Jack told Rudy, "We'll go practise now!" He got up from the couch and walked back into the dojos main room, i followed him through,

"What did Rudy want you guys for?" Eddie asked,

"It was just some competition he wants us to be in, we thought it'd be fun so we went for it," Jack told him, shrugging his shoulders,

"Cool, how come he didn't ask any of us?" Milton pondered,

"It's black belts, and a girl and a guy have got to go. Since Kim's the only girl she sorta has to, and i'm a black belt. And it's pretty confusing, Jerry wouldn't have got the rules!" Jack joked,

"Hey! Who said my name?" Jerry piped up from the bench,

"Nothing Jerry," I said, it would be easier not to explain, that would just take longer.

Rudy came out from the office, rubbing his hands together,

"Jack, Kim. I phoned the host for the show and you're defiantly on it, two kids from this club in Britain will be there and the black dragons, two will be there. They got the three biggest karate clubs, Bobbi Wasabi, Black Dragons and one called Chop, Chop from Britain,"

"Black dragons?" I asked, "What club from?"

"These ones are from different clubs, theres no other Bobbi Wassabi that are black belts except from a boy from Texas, but he wasn't keen on the idea, so it'd be Kim and this boy, but he didn't want to, his mother didn't want him to. So Jack's going, but they'd spar against each other to decide anyway if he was to, for the black dragons. Well guys, it's the club by us, Frank and a girl from another club called Carla shall be doing it, and from Chop,Chop it's a boy around about your age, he's called Will and a younger girl, about 12? And she's called Tj." Rudy informed us,

"Right guys! Get working, i want everyone trying their hardest for the next hour, Jack you'll be sparring me first, then Kim can spar me."

Everyone set off in twos whilst i went to sit on the bench, watching the sparring groups, Rudy was slightly better than Jack. But he wasn't going down without a fight, in the end the score was 3-2 to Rudy, but it could have went either way,

"You're turn Kim," Jack said, walking over to the bench, panting. "Beware, he's good." He warned me.

I got up from the bench and calmlymly walked over to Rudy,

"Ready?" He asked,

"You bet i am," I replied intimidatingly.

Me and Rudy spent forever sparring, everyone else was finished their match whilst we kept sparring, heck. Jack and Jerry sparred each other and were finished, i was giving Rudy my all and he wasn't going to go easy on me,

"HI- YAH!" I screamed, my foot connecting with his chest, Rudy had fallen to the ground,

"She won," Jack said idiotically, " She won?"

I didn't relies i had won but the score was 4- 1 to me, i couldn't believe it!

"Well done Kim, " a startled Rudy said, "I say thats a night, Kim, Jack, i think you've had enough practise. Just pack, and get to bed early k?"

"Sure thing." We chorused together, "We'll get packing soon as possible!" I promised him,

"Okay, goodnight kids." Rudy said before walking into his office.

I grabbed my bag, which was inside my locker and set off home,

"Hey Kim, wanna walk with me?" Jack asked, skating up beside me, he halted to a stop and started walking with me,

"Seems like i have no choice, but sure anyway," I said biting my lip,

"Don't! You'll make it bleed again," Jack said giving me a mock slap over the head, "Bad Kimmy!"

"Like you haven't done worst!" I protested.

We walked to his house, laughing along the way.

"Bye bye Kimmy, see you tomorrow!" He said, poking me on the neck,

"A) Don't call me Kimmy, i will hit you, B) Don't poke me, i will kill you." I said sternly,

"Bye Kimmy!" He screeched like a little girl running into his house.

I rolled my eyes before running down a few houses and opening my front door, my mum was in the living room with a suitcase in front of her, and piles of clothes stacked up around my case, my little sister was sitting on the couch, sucking her thumb and playing with a pair of my jeans,

"I'm home guys, hiya Lia, hi mum!" I said kissing Lia on the head, Lia's only 4 years old,

"Kim, come help me pack? I've got most of it sorted out i just need your help with some stuff you want to take or not,"

"Okay," i say, lifting Lia up onto my waist.

After a few hours of sorting through my stuff, hard choices of whether to bring my stuffed bunny or not, what pjs would be best to wear and should i bring my house coat,

"I think, i think we're finished!" I said as i sat on top of my case for my mum to zip it,

"Yup, you're all packed, and it's 9. You better get to sleep dear, goodnight." She said plonking a kiss on my forehead,

"Night night mum," i stifled a yawn and climbed up the stairs, practically falling into my bed, pulling my covers up to my neck and then i fell asleep automatically.

The next morning i woke at half 6, my mum shook me awake and i started to get ready, i pulled my hair up into a high pony tail and put on something comfy, joggers and a vest, i shoved Bonzo the bunny into my suitcase and ran down the stairs, Lia would be coming to the train station with us too, she was sitting in her high chair, giggling along to herself, her blonde hair bouncing around around as she swung herself from side to side,

"Careful sweet-pee!" I said, kissing her cheek, i grabbed the orange juice and milk and poured myself a glass and a bowl of cereal, i dug into it, shovelling each spoonful into my mouth, today would be a long day, and i wasn't sure when the next i would eat be,

"We've got to go now Kim! It's 5 to 7, grab Lia?" My mum yelled frantically running down the stairs, i downed the rest of my juice and put my empty cereal bowl into the sink before grabbing Lia and running out to the car, i put her into her baby seat before jumping into the front, my case was already in the back from last night and my mum had just got into the car. We drove into town and parked at the shopping malls car park, it was 3 to, and i knew Rudy didn't like to be kept waiting, i picked up Lia from her booster seat and jog- walked to the dojo,

"I'm here! I'm here!" I yelled running into the courtyard, Jack, Rudy and Mrs Anderson were waiting outside the dojo for me and my mum,

"Finally! Okay kids, say bye and we're off to the train!" Rudy said impatiently,

my mum and had just bounded into the courtyard with my case,

"Bye kids, have fun!" She said hugging me,

Mrs Anderson gave Jack a kiss on the cheek, which he promptly wiped away with his hand, i gave Lia a kiss on the forehead before swapping her for my case with my mum

"Bye bye Lia! I'll be back soon," i said in a baby voice,

"Bye bye Keem!" She said, scrunching her hands into fists repeatedly, it was her way of waving.

We finished our goodbyes and dragged our cases to Rudy's old car, Mines went into the boot and Jack's case was put into the front seat, Rudy hopped into the drivers seat whilst me and Jack sat in the back together,

"You guys excited?" Rudy asked,

"Yeah," we said at the same time, "It's a shame you can't come Rudy," I said sadly,

"Why can't you come again?" Jack asked,

"Well guys, no sensi is allowed to be there, incase they favourite their duo, the sensi there is extremely skilled and will not favourite anyone, his name's sensi Yang, his full family has done Karate, you know you guys are really lucky? Rudy said, changing topic, "Every other duo hasn't met each other until recently, Frank went over to the Black Dragons dojo with his partner who lives in New York, she's your age, they'll be heading over today. Will and Tj come from the same club, but they aren't very friendly. the Chop, Chop club bases it by age, not level of skill, and Tj is Will's friends younger sister so they're not exactly the best of friends, you two have the closest bonding, use that to your advantage. You two are sharing a room remember, so please don't fight and kill each other." Rudy looked at the back mirror directly at me,

"Why you looking at me? Jack's the vicious one!" I protested,

"Oh i am not the vicious one Kim! You're the one who can kill with a look from her eyes!" Jack said, crossing his arms over his chest,

"That's what i mean guys, you love each other deep down, but this will be going to TV and you'll be with four other teenagers and a sensi! You have to stick together." Rudy told us,

an hour drive later and we were at the train station, with minutes to spare until our train came we ran down to the platform just as the train got in,

"Perfect timing!" Rudy exclaimed, he helped me get my case onto the train and Jack hefted his up himself, "Stay safe guys, don't kill each other on the way there and find a seat together, both of you are short enough to get seats, stay together? And be safe!" he yelled as the trains doors shut and it started to chug away from the station i peeked out the window and saw Rudy waving, i waved back to him before sitting down beside Jack,

"Well Kimmy? You ready to see if you're the best out of the biggest dojos all over the world?" Jack said, dragging his suitcase so it was right beside him,

"Yeah, i still can't believe there is only 3 black belts in the full of Bobbi Wassabi dojos all over the world! Do you know what time we'll be there for Jack? Our train left at quarter past 8, and how long does it take to get there? 4 hours?"

"7 actually, it's 3pm then, so we have another 7 hours on the train.. Yay?" He said, shrugging his shoulders,

"I might try and sleep for a bit, i'm offaly tired, you gonna sleep Jack?" I asked,

"Nah. You go sleep, i'll put our cases on the over head," I sat down and snuggled up into the wall as Jack stretched above me and struggled to put our cases into the overhead,

"Safe enough, but if it bursts open your putting your underwear back in!" He joked, and i gave him a mock slap over the head, "Sorry, sorry Kimmy!" He said sitting down and pulling out his phone, and started playing some game.

I put in my headphones and cranked up the volume, letting it become the only thing i could hear,

"Don't be afraid to jump then fall,

Jump then fall into me,

Be there, never gonna leave you,

Say that you wanna be with me too?

So i'm a stay through it all so,

Jump the fall…" Taylor Swift sang into my ears, those lyrics were the last thing i heard before i fell asleep,

I woke up, sleep in my eyes and i could feel my hair was a mess, my eyes flickered open and i saw Jack, staring at me, releasing i was awake he quickly looked away, a red tint appearing on his cheeks,

"Whats the time? How long was i out for?" I asked yawning,

"It's half one ish?" He said, checking his watch, "The lunch cart came around at one, i got you a ham sandwich, your favourite. And an apple, oh and a bottle of water. Eat up," He said, handing it to me,

"Oh thanks, how much was it?" I asked, pulling out my purse,

"Nah really its fine, i didn't mind paying for it. " He said with a shrug, "What were you dreaming about? You kept tossing around and said something about i'll fall for you?"

"It was just the song i had listened to before asleep, must have slept sang!" I said nudging him,

"Just eat, it makes you shut up." He said, nudging me back, and slightly more harder.

I bit into my sandwich, not really remembering when i told him it was my favourite but that doesn't matter, we still had 2 and half hours left, i had napped for about 5 hours. No wonder i felt so tired!

The time sped by as me and Jack started to chat, we talked about all sorts, the gang, karate, the show, Donna to my displeasure and about us sharing a room together, soon enough it was 3 and the train halted to a stop, i got up to get my case when Jack stopped me,

"I'll get them!" He stood up and grabbed my case and got it down, before going back up for his.

"I can see your boxers!" I teased,

"Why are you looking there anyway?" He asked, cocking his head to the side, "Hm?"

"You practically shoved your butt in my face Jack. I had no choice!" I grabbed my case and pulled it out of the train, Jack followed me out.

"I just realised we have no idea where these people will be, nor who they are!" I said, starting to panic.

Jack was looking around, and soon pointed to something,

"Theres two guys over there with a sign saying "Jack Anderson and Kim Crawford" On it!"


	2. Chapter 2

A/N Thanks for all the reviews and faves and follows guys! I got started on this the minute i woke up! You all sent them when i was asleep, well enjoy!

Chapter 2

Jack grabbed my hand pulled me over to the men,

"Are you men here to get us for the TV show?" Jack asked them,

"Yeah kiddo, I'm guessing your Jack? And this little missy is Kim?"

I shot him an evil glare, no one calls me little missy.

"I'm Kim." I said, shaking his hand, "How far away is the dojo?" I asked curiously

"About 10 to 15 minutes, here, let me get your cases!" The other man replied, "I'm John and this is Jake, twins. Sensi Yang is at the dojo, seeing that one of the other groups are already there," Jack hefted my case into the boot of a jeep and grabbed Jack's and did the same,

"What groups there? Chop, Chop or Black Dragons?" Jack asked, scratching his neck like he always does when he's nervous, i gave him a concerned look but he just mouthed back i'll explain later. I looked away from the group and tried to take in my surroundings, this train station was a small one, and i could see vast rolling hills in the distance.

"It's chop chop, Will Saunders and Tiffany Jones, but call her Tj, she doesn't like being called Tiffany," Jake informed us, opening the drivers door.

Jack opened my door for me before walking round to his side, John got into the passengers seat and we started driving into the country,

"It's a nice area, and the dojo has a lot of ground. They're three small bedrooms, one for each team, mine and Jake's room and Sensi Yang's room. And theres a bit outside for meditating and the sparring room is outside too, it's very homely too. Just like a big family!" John told us, craning his neck around to look at us, "One big, happy family!"

10 minutes later and we we're at the dojo

"You butt kisser! You know its against the rules to tell Sensi Yang that you'll make dinner for the next three days Will!" A young brunette girl yelled, sprinting past us,

"Hey, hey, what's the trouble Tj?" Jake asked, placing his hands on the girls shoulders,

"That idiots butt kissing to Sensi Yang! I told him it could get us disqualified and he didn't listen!" She scrunched up her nose in anger, "And now i'm going to disqualify him from breathing! GET BACK HERE WILL!" She screeched, running off.

"One big, happy family?" Jack said sarcastically raising an eyebrow, "The family part is true, happy not so much.."

"Tj and Will don't get on the best, i'll go get them!" John said, chasing after the two,

"So your guys room is the one with Kim C and Jack A wrote on it, obviously. I'll take your bags up later, and i'm sure Tj and Will could give you a tour around the place?" He said as John brought the two kids into the room,

"This is Will and Tj. You guys show them around, Tj be nice." John said,

"I'll try my hardest," She said giving him a lot of sass,

"Move munchkin!" Will said, shoving in front of her. "I'm Will, and you are?" He said shaking each of our hands,

"Kim and Jack," I said,

"You're the Bobbi Wassabi duo yes?"

"Yeah we are, you gonna give us a tour Chop, chop?" Jack said, a huge stupid grin plastered across his face,

"Sure, just ignore the little one, cause you guys are so mature and older 12 year olds don't get a hi!" Tiffany huffed,

"Hi Tj!" Me and Jack chorused at the same time,

"Well guys, through this corridor is the lunch hall, practise room straight ahead. Sensi Yang's room is to the right, and the kitchen is to the right as well but across from the lunch hall if you get me? And through those glass doors at the back is the meditation area, and sparring area then to the right at the back is the toilets, and follow me up the stairs?" Will said it all in practically three breathes, he and Tj walked up the stairs and we followed,

"Jake and Johns room is to the right, The Black Dragon's room is next to theirs, then its our, yours is the furthest to the left, the bathroom is right next to you guys as well."

I saw Jack's face crumple, and his eyebrows started to wrinkle up, he didn't like being told what to do or be given help, he likes to figure stuff out for himself and another kid his age telling him where everything else is must have been breaking him,

"So, when did you guys get here?" I asked, trying to change the subject,

"Yesterday, Black Dragons are coming later tonight and the fun starts tomorrow!" Tj said, a devilish smirk on her face,

"Oh cool, so tell us about yous!" Jack said,

"Well i'm Will, Tj's big brothers friend, i like karate, chicks and football, well soccer as you guys call it,"

"And i'm the cuter, funnier, lovelier, eviler and better Chop, chop black belt here today, Tj. Names Tiffany, but if you call me that i will kill you, I'm into music and dancing and drama and singing, and also karate!"

"Well i'm Jack, skateboarder and karate boy, and also constantly in trouble with mall cops!"

I gave a slight chuckle before saying, "Kim, i like karate and my friends, me and Jack are best friends!" I said, giving him a punch to the arm,

"It'll be dinner soon, i suggest you guys get ready for setting a good example for Sensi Yang, "Will said, "As much as i enjoy you in joggers and vest, Sensi might not appreciate it as much as me." Will winked.

Wait? Was Will flirting with me? With that English accent? No, he wasn't, i was just imagining stuff

"Kim looks good in whatever she wears limey, so stay away. We're here to compete, not to flirt k?" Jack said, stepping forward intimidatingly, "C'mon Kim, Jake probably has brought up our bags by now." Jack stormed into our room and slammed the door shut, what was making him so upset?

"Sorry about that guys, it's been a long day, he's probably just sleepy.. I best go get him," I say before chasing after Jack and into the room,

"What the hell was that?" I asked, shutting the door behind me,

"What was what?" He said, sitting down on the floor, leaning back onto the wall, "He was moving in on you Kim, and like a arse. I'm not sure if you noticed but everyone time he stared at your chest he licked his lips, he creeps me out and i don't want my best friend getting creeped on! Plus it might just be an tactic to win!"

"Jack, i thought i was over competitive, but you really are paranoid competitive aren't you?" I said, sliding down the wall to sit beside him,

"I just don't want you hurt Kimmy, "He said, his puppy dog eyes starting to show,

"I can take care of myself Jack, but thanks for the offer, lets unpack?" i suggested.

I got up and walked over to my case,

"Dibs on the window bed!" Jack screeched, running over and jumping on it,

"You are such a kid!" I joked, "I'll have the other one!" I put my case onto my bed and started unpacking, waiting until Jack was looking away before i put my underwear into my side cabinets drawers,

"What cabinet is mine?" Jack asked, opening mine, "Well, unless i had a sex change i didn't know about, this one isn't mine!" He joked grabbing my bra and swinging it around by the strap on his finger,

"Jack! Put that back!" I yelled at him, walking forward to him, an evil look in my eye,

"Okay, okay! Calm down girl!" He jumped over his bed and went to his own side cabinet.

I continued to unpack, clothes were going into a bunch of drawers which where underneath the beds, i took out Bella the bunny and placed her on my pillow,

"Aw! Lil' Kimmy has a teddy!" Jack joked,

"Do you want to lose an arm?" I said, giving the air a swift chop,

"No ma'am!" He said back meekly.

A few minutes later and we were all unpacked, when a knock came from the door,

"It's Will, can i come in?"

I looked over at Jack before saying, "Yeah come in!"

Will opened the door and popped his head round the door, "That's dinner, get changed into something decent enough and come downstairs,"

Will left the room and we heard his footsteps get quieter and quieter,

"What's decent? A dress? Jeans and a nice top?" I asked,

"Well i need to get changed out of my joggles and t-shirt, I'm gonna put a pair of jeans on whilst you decide. Don't look kay?" Jack shuffled over to his drawers under his bed and took a pair of jeans out, sliding off his joggers. He had really strong thighs, i thought to myself, how hadn't i noticed that? I quickly looked away, my cheeks bright red. Did i really just think that about Jack? Ew. I grabbed a pair of black high waisted shorts and a black lace top which was see through and the buttons were pearls, i slipped on black ballerina shoes and walked over to the door,

"Coming Kimmy! Jack said, coming over to join me.

"Put on a good show, we want them to think we're close, and not frenimies, like best friends k?" Jack whispered into my ear, he casually slung his arm around mu shoulders before walking down the stairs with me, we went into the lunch hall and saw that Sensi Yang wasn't even there yet, so much for a good impression, but Will's face was hysterical! His jaw was wide open, catching flies.

"Sensi Yang is just coming, " John told us.

Me and Jack sat down, and he whispered into my ear,

"You can see your bra at the back of that, and the front, heck you can see everything except from the small bits of lace covering tiny sections! Did you wear that just to annoy Will?"

"Maybe, theres no way i'd get involved, he's the enemy remember!"

Just then an elderly chinese man hobbled into the room, everyone at the table stood up, so me and Jack did the same.

"Sit, sit." He croaked out, we all sat down and he continued, "Welcome to our newest team, Jack and Kim, I propose you have met everyone?"

"Y-yes Sensi Yang, " We said together,

"Good good, well dig in everyone!" He clapped his small hands together, saying we could begin to eat.

"The food here i could get used to, " Jack quietly said into my ear, as he bit into a piece of lobster,

"I know!' I said, eating some of my chicken.

When we had all finished our meal we were allowed free time outside, me and Jack decided not to practise, as it may show the other contenders what we can do, instead we sat down on the grass floor and i made daisy chains, whilst Jack looked at my nimble fingers,

"I can't do that, i have fat hands and short nails," He said, looking at my daisy chains in amazement,

"I'll make you a bracelet!" I exclaimed, threading a few dasisys together, "There!" I slipped it onto his wrist and tied it together, that was when we heard the front door open,

"Tj! Will! Kim! Jack! Get to the front door!" Jake called through the house.

Me and Jack both jumped up and started walking to the door, Frank was standing there his case in his hand and smaller girl, who looked about our age was sitting down on her case,

"Hi! I'm Jack and this is Kim, guessing you're Carla?" Jack blurted out,

"Yup! Am i that famous? And this is Frank, but i think he already knows you two.." Carla said back, standing up from her case.

Tj and Will came running down the stairs then,

"Sorry we're late, Tj was attempting to murder me again." Will said, shaking his head in disbelief,

"You don't touch my ring Will Saunders. It's got sentimental value!" She defended herself,

"You're semi mental!" He rolled his eyes and turned to face Frank and Carla, "Well hello, i'm Will and this is Tj. You guys are Carla and Frank? Black dragons yes?"

"Yeah!" Carla said bubbly, she seemed to always be happy, "I'm from New York! My dad made me take up karate cause of muggers and i turned out to love it!"

"Well guys, you seem to be getting on great! I think thats the show starting now!" As he said it, camera men came running through the front doors behind them, "And remember, they're camera's practically everywhere! except the bathroom stalls. Go upstairs and get to sleep, we're starting early tomorrow!" John said,

Jack and i started to head upstairs, along with the rest of the groups,

"Goodnight guys!" Carla said cheerfully before wondering into her room, i wonder how her and Frank will get along, she's very happy and he's the opposite.

Everyone walked off into their rooms including me and Jack,

"What the hell? One of the beds are missing! They've left the clothes but not the bed!" Jack exclaimed before storming out onto the hall landing, i followed him out and saw that all the other duos have done the same, thats when i saw Jake and John start to come up the stairs,

"First activity, friendship bonding. Make do with one bed!" Jake said excitedly before going into his room,

"Great.." I said sarcastically before going back into our room.

"We can make this work!" Jack said encouragingly, "Let's get our pjs on then problem solve?"

I grabbed a pair of sleep shorts and a baggy t-shirt and flung them on, i sat down on the floor until Jack said i could look, i got up and saw he was wearing just some pj bottoms, no top. And i must say, he has an excellent six pack.

"Right, so how about, we take the mattress off the bed, and lye it down here beside the wall, take the pillows and the quilts, that way its practically a double bed!" Jack shoved the mattress up against the side of the wardrobe and the wall and i got the pillows and the quilt,

"That's quite smart Kimmy! But why don't we just talk for a bit before we go sleep?"

"Sure, "I said yawning,

"Or i could do the talking and you just nod?" He said chuckling, and picking me up and carrying me over to the mattress like i was a baby.

"Put me down!" I giggled,

"Down?" He then went and plonked me onto the mattress,

"That isn't what i meant!" I said looking up at him,

"Oh shut up and move over!"

We soon figured out the mattress couldn't hold to people on their sides, so we compromised, Jack can sleep sitting up, so he put pillows on the floor and lied across like that, i had my head in his lap, and my body stretched out the full length of the mattress, as Jack slept with his head cocked to the right, and leaning against the wardrobe. I snuggled up into the legs, which he was sitting in a basket currently whilst he played with my hair,

"Do you think we can win Jack? Do you think we're good enough to win this?"

"Yes Kimmy, i think we could win." He said back, still stroking my hair,

"And if i get voted out, would you do the spar for me?" I said, shifting my body so i was looking up at him,

"Yes Kimmy. But you wouldn't get voted out! Everyone here loves you except from Frank, Will hates me cause i yelled at him, Tj will go with Will. Carla likes everyone and well, Frank and me have a special friendship…"

I giggled quietly,

"Now let's try and get some sleep Kimmy, we're up early tomorrow!" Jack stretched his legs out from a basket and lied them across the pillows whilst i rested my head on his lap,

"I've just realised," I said, covering my mouth to stifle a giggle.

"What did you just figure out Kimmy?"

"If you get a boner, this will be so awkward!" I couldn't help myself and burst into fits,

"Oh shut up you!" He joked, giving me a playful smack on my forehead, "Now go sleep Kimmy," He continued to play with my hair until i fell asleep, and he didn't move until i woke up.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I felt the wind rushing through my hair as the tears started to drip down my face,

"Jack, you don't need to risk your life to save mine!" I cried, clutching his hand,

"Kimmy, it's the only way, without you alive i have no purpose, and if i win this then we both stay alive Kimmy! Either way we'll be together!"

"But Jack!" I say, looking over the lake filed with crocodiles, "You lose this and you'll be eaten alive! My death will be a short beheading! Jack don't do the spar!" I begged,

"Shush.." He said, kissing me to make me be quiet, "I will always love you,"

"Oh Jack, don't die!" I mumbled, into my pillows fleshy surface,

"Kimmy? Kimmy wake-up!"

"Wha? What? I'm awake!" I soon discovered my fleshy pillow was Jack's leg, that i had slavered onto in my sleep,

"Sorry about that," I said, rubbing it off with my t-shirt,

"It's okay, whats wrong? You'r tossing and turning and moaning in your sleep woke me up!" He said, pulling me into a hug,

"I had a dream where when you lose in this competition you die, and i was gonna get put out, but you were gonna spar over a crocodile filled lake! And some other stuff happened but i can't remember that," I lied, i remember the ending of that dream very well, still not sure what to make out of it.

Jack checked his watch,

"It's 5 am Kimmy, we'll be getting breakfast 6, why don't we go get some showers before everyone else?"

"Sure, i could go for a shower, last one i had was two nights ago!"

"Oh you dirty pig!" He said winking.

We both got up and tiptoed out onto the landing,

"It's so good we got the room closest to the toilets!" Jack whispered.

There was two doors, male and females,

"I'll see you later? I take forever to shower so you'll be finished before me!" I whispered back, i pushed open the door and stepped inside, it was freezing in here! I went over to one of the showers and turned it on, the hot water started to pour down and i slipped off my pjs and stepped inside,

"Ahh," I exhaled as the warmth took over me.

I started to wash my hair thinking about what had happened in my dreams, people say your dreams is what you want to happen in real life. But i don't want to die, or kiss Jack! I mean, he is super cute and funny and his soft lips look like they are so kissable but i don't like him! Pull yourself together woman! I continued to wash my hair until i heard something from the guys shower room,

"Girl, if you're wondering if I want you to, I want you to, I swear it's true, Without you my heart is blue Girl,if you're wondering if I want you to, I want you to ,So make the move, cause I ain't got all night!"A voice sang,

Is that Jack? He's such a cute singer! Bad but cute!

I finished off my shower and headed back through to the room, Jack was lying back on the mattress, which he had moved back to his bed and there was a mattress on mine,

"They dropped it off whilst you were in the shower, i thought i'd put it on for you."

"Thanks Jack," I said, biting my lip while he shrugged his shoulders,

"No biggie,"

"That reminds me! Do you like Weezer?" I asked, pulling some clothes out to wear today,

"Yeah… Why?"

I jumped up onto my bed and started jumping around,

"IF YOU'RE WONDERING IF I WANT YOU! I WANT YOU! I SWEAR ITS TRUE!" I said, jumping at each word,

"Get down you silly child! I shower sing! Problem? You're the one who sings in her sleep!" He said, dragging me down from my bed,

"When? Oh.. Train." I said,

"Yup, now i'm gonna go and practise, get ready. It's half past 5 and Will has already has his shower, we wanna be first down!"

"Why?" I asked curiously,

"To set a good impression on Sensi Yang and butt kiss him a bunch!" And with that Jack wondered out the room.

I pulled out a pair of joggers and a vest and scrunched my hair into a bunch before heading downstairs to join Jack with practising when Will came out from the shower room. With only a towel on,

"Hey babe," He said winking at me,

"Don't call me a babe, your the enemy. We're working against each other remember?" I said, staring straight ahead,

"You know you want me babe, you'll ditch Jack soon enough."

"No thanks, go try and seduce Carla." I continued to walk down the stairs, ignoring him begging me to come back.

I went down to the training room and starting working on one of the dummies, i was furious with Will, Jack was right, the guy was a creep! I started punching and kicking the dummy harder than i have ever done before,

"Wow Kimmy, you're really pissed. Come tell Jackie all about it, " A voice said from behind me, i turned around and saw Jack had seen the full of my workout, and was now sitting down on a bench, patting the seat beside him.

I went over to him and sat down, resting my head on his shoulder,

"Will happened, he came out from the shower rooms and was being a creep." I said.

"Oh Kimmy, please say he didn't take his towel off?" Jack said chuckling and pulling me into a hug,

"Not funny. Jack, and we better go for breakfast, it's about 6." We both got up and walked into the food hall,

"Breakfast is more relaxed, just grab whatever and Sensi isn't here," Tj told us,

"Oh yay!" Carla said, grabbing a bit of buttered bread. I grabbed an apple and so did Jack, Will was eating some cereal, Frank had toast and Tj was having an orange, breakfast was great, we were all having a great laugh and there was no adult supervisors, when we were all finished Will and Tj explained we had to go outside for the first activity, the groups went out together and we found Sensi Yang, Jake, John and few camera men sitting around outside,

"Oh goodie you're here!" Sensi Yang said excitedly, standing up, "I assume you have all heard of the popular books and movie series The hunger games? Well we are going to be doing that!"

"Gods sake Kimmy, you were right. We are going to die!" Jack whispered into my ear,

"You'll be set out into my gardens and the woods with a camera attached to your clothes, that way we can see whats happening, out there. If you run into anyone you have to spar them, one match spar and the loser is the first to fall on the ground, the loser will have to come back here, if they don't, remember we know if you're out and we'll come in to get you out, now if you run into your teammate you may alley up, but only one can win! Now, please go to each your starting areas, Jake and John, take them round?"

John and Jake herded us together like a bunch of sheep they took us into the middle of the woods, everyone had to start in this big circle and we could chose whether to go in and fight or run, once we had all been told where to start Jake and John left the area, we could hear Sensi Yang's weak voice through a mega phone counting down,

3

2

1

GO!

A giant horn blast went off and i turned around a sprinted, i saw Tj had decided to do the same as me, Jack went into the middle along with Will and Carla and Frank, i heard a second horn going off, to say that someone has already lost. I hope it isn't Jack.

I ran off in the other direction of Tj, and circled the area before deciding to stop,

I think i'm far enough away.., i put my hands on my knees and crouched over. Huffing and Puffing and thats when i heard a twig snap. I hopped up quickly and braced myself for an attacker, but nothing. Came, i stayed up, my arms in the position to swipe when Will appeared from the bushes,

"So about you joining me earlier, are you willing to take up that deal?" He said huskily,

"Oh yes Will," I moved forward, "Why don't we shake on it? Seal the deal?" I walked forward and when i got to him grabbed his hand,

"Deal." He said, "ARG!" Will screeched as i flipped him, the horn went off, and Will's face dropped,

"You smart girl.." He yelled at me as i ran off.

I sprinted off in the same direction and didn't see many people, i was looking around for someone and i saw Carla, she was lying down next to a log, but i could see her black hair over the top of it, poor Carla, she didn't seem to be the brightest bulb, i decided to take mercy on her and kept going forward, it must have been either Frank or Jack that was put out at the beginning, and Franks really good. I ran forward and found myself back at the middle, i looked around and saw no one, and thats when i heard it,

"HII -YAH!" I swift chop came and hit my left shoulder, i spun around, ready to spar when i saw it was Jack,

"Kimmy!"

"Jack! Don't you ever scare me like that again!" I said, hands on hips,

"Do you know who's out" He said, changing the topic, "Carla took Frank out! She didn't realise they were to be working together! But i don't know who the second boom was."

"Will, i was responsible for that one!" I said giggling,

"So who's left? All the girls and me?" Jack asked,

"I think so, it might be best if we split up, we'll be less obvious." I suggested,

"Yeah, see you around Kimmy."

"You too Jack," I said, darting back into the woods. I was walking along near the edge of the area we're allowed in when i heard someone come up behind me.

"Well, well, well. Who is going to get their butt kicked by a 12 year old?" Tj taunted,

"Tj!" I exclaimed, getting into a fighting position,

I gave her a bunch of kicks and punches, but this girl was too good. She blocked every one and gave some excellent ones, And that was when she got me down, she had thrown a punch at me and whilst i was defending that one she swiped at my feet, i fell to the ground as the horn went off.

"Well played Tj, well played." I said getting up and walking back to the camp, whilst i was walking up i heard Jack screaming,

"Kimmy! I'm coming Kimmy!" I saw him running to nearby where me and Tj had fought, Tj was still smirking at me walking away in triumph when Jack came from behind and flipped her,

"I don't like hitting a girl Tj, but bye bye!"

The horn went off and i sprinted up the hill to see what was going on in the game, only two cameras we're still on, Jack's and Carla's.

" Remaining fighters! Return to the middle for a final spar!" Sensi Yang yelled from his mega phone, from Jack's camera i saw him heading back to the middle. He'd get there before Carla he'd have the advantage.

Sooner or later both of them we're circling each other at the middle,

"Are we the last left? I was happy behind my log!" Carla moaned, so that was her tactic, hide and people would give her mercy,

"Yeah Carla, and i'm going to well so bad about this," Jack said moving forward,

"About WHA?" She screamed as Jack swiped her leg, making her fall to the ground. The final horn went off,

"And Jack wins!" Sensi yelled through the megaphone, "He is excluded from the public vote this week!" It was already Thursday, the votes would be tomorrow. I might go and Jack might be staying! Shit!

The next day when we woke up we all had to go into the lounge straight away,

"In my hand i have the votes from the public." Sensi Yang said, holding them up. I grabbed onto Jack's hand and he squeezed mine tightly, "And the person going home today is… TJ!"

"What!" Tj cried, jumping up, "There must be a mistake!"

"Nope, no mistake. Unless Will would take up sparring the person with the most votes after you?"

"Who?" Will said, standing up.

"Frank." Jake said,

"Sorry Tj, i can't do that, then i'd lose my place too!" Will moaned,

"SorryTj, but lets look at some of your greatest moments here." John said, flicking on the Tv.

Up came clips of the first night, Tj and Will sharing the bed, they decided to sleep head to feet, feet to head,

"Get your grotty feet away from my nose Will!" We heard her yell,

Her practising in the training room, she was extremely skilled,

Then in the arena, running away at the beginning,and when her fall came.

"Bye bye Kim Crawford, this rounds to me."

"We've loved having you here Tj! But the viewers have had their say! You have to pack your bags up and leave dear."

Tj jumped up and yelled at us all, before giving us the fingers and racing out the room, tears in her eyes.

A/N - I got who was going out by putting all the names in a hat and drawing them out, so this story will be getting based off whoever name comes out! And whoever their partner is! Thanks for reading everyone! :D


	4. Chapter 4

A/N Short chapter, i'm really tired and kept editing this cause i had major writers block!D: sorry guys

Chapter 4

At the weekends we didn't have any trials, we were allowed the computers, me and Jack both got laptops from the dojo and went upstairs to our room and joined an hotmail chatroom for the Wassabi Warriors

Jack has joined the chat!

Kim has joined the chat!

Kim: Hey, who's on?

Jerry: Everyone, Eddie and Milton too.

Jack: Hey guys

Eddie: Hey

Milton: Hello!

Jack: It's awesome here guys! Have you guys seen it on Tv?

Eddie: Yeah, you guys are awesome! Well done on trial Jack!

Jack: Thanks

Kim:How much have they been showing?

Milton: Well, let's just say when Jack didn't hear all your sleep talking we did, however they did take some of the stuff right before you sleep out,

Jack:…

Kim: …

Jerry: What happened?

Kim :Nothing, something inappropriate for younger viewers i guess

Eddie: I got to go to cello practise! Bye guys!

Kim: Bye

Milton:Bye

Eddie has left the chat!

Jack: Oh shoot, me and Kim have to go, theres a meeting or something, bye!

Kim: Bye!

Jerry: Cya later

Milton: Goodbye friends!

Kim has left the chat!

Jack has left the chat!

We closed our laptops and headed down stairs,

"Since Tj has had to leave that means Will is partner less. That means the next boy to leave their partner must go with Will!" Jake told us,

"Please don't leave.." I whispered to Jack,

"I won't.. I promise you, i will never leave you." He said, his arm around my shoulders,

"I think thats all guys, also you can go out into town today, to the beach or just shopping. Whatever!" John said,

I looked at Jack who looked back at me,

"Beach or shopping?" I questioned,

"How about beach then we go grab a bite to eat?" Jack suggested,

"Shopping? Please!" I begged,

"Fine. Shopping it is!" He said, flinging his arms into the air in defeat,

Two hours later and we were in the store, Jack was sitting down outside the changing rooms, arms folded over his chest whilst i was changing into a dress for the last night. We're suppose to dress all fancy on the last night to win final votes, and if we win so we're decent enough, I had got a baby blue dress and was thinking of some white strappy heels,

"What do you think?" I said, emerging from my changing room and giving him a twirl,

"I- um i think, i.."

"Surely i don't look that bad?" I fretted,

"No! No! You look gorgeous Kimmy, really beautiful! It matches your eyes, i think you should get this one!" Jack blustered out, scratching his neck,

"Are you just saying that to get out of shopping?"

"Maybe? No but in all seriousness, you look stunning, your beautiful Kimmy. No matter what you wear!"

I started to blush and bite my lip,

"I will get this one then.." I went back into my changing room and changed back into my jeans and t-shirt,

"Are you taking that?" The sales assistant asked, "Yes," i replied, Jack swung his arm around my waist and we walked to the till,

"That will be £40, is it for any special occasion?"

"It's this Tv show we're on, its the final night and we have to dress fancy!" I told her,

"I guess you'll be forcing me into a blue tie?" Jack said,

"You bet it!" I said hugging him,

"Aw! You guys are such a cute couple!" The lady said,

"What? NO! Not a couple!" Jack yelled, was he really that turned off by the idea of us dating?

"Yeah, not a couple. Best friends, right Jack?" I said, nudging him,

"Yeah, best of friends!"

"Just best friends. Nothing more! He's like practically my brother!" I said blushing,

"Okay, okay. Whatever you kids say! Have fun at your last night thing!"


End file.
